


Sustenance

by KyloKnightOfHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloKnightOfHux/pseuds/KyloKnightOfHux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux discovers something unusual about Kylo, and his curiosity gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustenance

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea that Kylo, being who and what he is, really hadn't made the time for intimate or even friendly physical contact for years. Hux to the rescue. Also Kylo is ridiculously sensitive.  
> (no beta, orz)

~~~

He didn't have a clue what to make of it at first.

All Hux had done was brush past Kylo too closely to get to a different control panel. His shoulder had rubbed directly across Kylo's shoulderblades on the way, and Kylo downright shuddered. A clear, fully visible shudder. Hux had merely given him a funny look, muttering a mild derisive comment under his breath, but chosen not to pick a fight for once, and had gone about his business. He even managed to ignore the thick blanket of tension radiating off of Ren from then on.

But It happened again.

There are several fitness areas set up throughout the Finalizer, naturally, as it transports so great a number of troops for uncertain stretches of time. Kylo used one of them every day, while Hux used them moderately about three times a week, and he tended to switch up which area he wanted variating between different levels and sectors of the ship. He had no clue what specific one Kylo liked, and had never actually run into Kylo before while working out, but this time he did. Literally.

Hux had removed his uniform and replaced it with simple black sweats and a slim-fitting tshirt. He rounded the corner out of the locker room and ran smack into Kylo. Apparently both of them had been walking at a good clip, because the collision was audible, and running into Kylo Ren like that was a bit like hitting a tree, so Hux bounced off against the wall in an undignified manner, cursing mildly. His hand flew out automatically to stabilize himself, and he just happened to grab Kylo's arm. Kylo hadn't even budged.

"Excuse--" Hux muttered, halting midsentence to just stare because Kylo was wearing something sleeveless, and he'd never seen so much of Kylo's skin before.

Kylo was sweaty and flushed, but obviously his skin was quite nice...Hux snatched his hand back like he'd touched fire when he noticed how Kylo was staring at it. Hux stood there rigidly while Kylo continued staring at the spot the hand had touched on his bicep, then he took a strange little hiss of breath and blinked twice before awkwardly ducking his head and muttering a 'sorry' before pacing away.

Hux thought about it through his entire cardio session, and by the time he got out and showered he was thoroughly overworking the incidents in his mind, and hated himself for it.  
_"He acts like I'm the one that constantly grates his nerves instead of the other way around. He's acting as if he's too good to be touched, is that it?"_

~

A day passed with Hux doing nothing about Kylo's alleged aversion to being touched. He was watching Kylo eat dinner from across the cafeteria.

Kylo ate alone nearly every day, loading his food tray with this and that, never any pattern or predictability to it. He seemed to like watching people, and would continuously turn his head as he chewed, his eyes following people as they walked by, or staring at someone's activity on the opposite side of the room. Many troopers and staff gave a wide berth past him, and he didn't seem to mind; a few times he even grinned a little to himself about it.

Hux observed Kylo observing others for awhile, until suddenly, across the ten or so rows of tables between them, Kylo met Hux's gaze and held it. It was only a few moments, and Kylo's expression was indiscernable. He didn't seem put off, or angry either. He merely rose an eyebrow for a brief second, then his attention was elsewhere.

Right then, Hux realized he hadn't ever seen anyone actually touch Kylo outside of combat or a similarly tense situation, so he had nothing to compare reactions to. Unable to think of a way to actually see what would happen if someone else touched him casually, or even in a psuedo-friendly way, Hux decided to get up and get to the bottom of this. If it was because Kylo actually hated him so much he couldn't stand being in physical contact with him for so much as a second, then he wanted to know for sure so he could adequately return the sentiment. Sure, they certainly disliked one another most of the time; they always had bickered easily, and below-the-belt insults flew around as cleverly disguised quips without surprising anyone, but for the most part they actually kept out of each other's hair unless it was necessary to speak. But, revulsion at a simple accidental touch? He could even understand Kylo being annoyed at being bumped into or brushed, but Kylo _shuddered_. And he acted like Hux's hand had infected him.

Maybe once, when he'd first met Kylo, he could've said he'd react that way too. But there was a thing called _growing up_ , which Kylo seemed to have forgotten how to do. It pissed him off anyway that he was putting so much time and deduction into this silly little discovery. What a waste of acuity.

He took his tray one-handed and carried it over to Kylo's table, but he snatched the glove off of his free hand with his teeth as he went, took a route behind Kylo when he wasn't looking. He braced his hand at the base of Kylo's neck as if using him for balance while sitting down beside him--making sure he got skin on skin underneath his collar--and casually moved it after lingering a few seconds longer than needed, then took off his other glove so as to not seem too deliberate.

"Ren." He greeted coolly. He watched.

Kylo's cheeks had gone deep red, and he'd frozen completely, though his expression hadn't changed.

"General." He returned the greeting, though it sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

"Is there a problem Ren?" Hux asked directly, continuing to pick at his food. Kylo fixed his eyes to his food.

"Problem? What problem?"

Were those nerves that Hux detected in Kylo's tone? "Did I do something to you? And I mean recently, in the past day. Or is this just a some brand of newly developed stealth tantrum that I have no clue about?" Hux snapped.

Kylo glanced at him, lips hinting at a frown, brows furrowed in some cross between bewilderment and annoyance. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything in a week."  
It was Hux's turn to frown.

"Excuse me? What did you do last week, and why wasn't it reported back to me?"

Kylo only scoffed. "Nothing. Nevermind it. But I'm lost here, exactly why are you eating with me?" He asked genuinely, only then his cheeks returning to a normal color. He took a huge bite of something orange on his plate that Hux couldn't identify, and just continued watching the rest of the room while he waited for Hux to answer. Hux stared at his profile dryly, scouring his brain for what to say. Maybe he should just be blunt and get to the point. Fussing about it was unproductive and a waste of (more) time.

"Do you hate being touched? Is it some kind of--Force user oddity?" He asked, his face screwing up in curiosity dispite his efforts to remain nonchalant. He had to know. After all, Ren was a powerful asset to the Order. Knowing such weaknesses was necessary, right? Others at surrounding tables began to eye them discreetly, since they were sitting there and talking so casually. For now. Kylo gave an exaggerated sigh that made a few nearby shift nervously in their seats.

"It's none of your business whether I do or don't like physical contact. And seeing as I don't get what possible reason you'd care about that..." Kylo trailed off there and seamlessly sipped his water, then dug right back into his food.

"I _don't_ care." Hux snapped. _"If he insists on being a brat about it then I don't."_

But yes Kylo was sort of right, it really wasn't his business. They sat there in thick silence for another ten minutes before Hux suddenly put some things together.

"It's not just that you hate it. You aren't even used to it are you? You don't touch anyone unless it's violence. Of course." He said under his breath as if talking to himself. He watched Kylo slowly grow more and more uncomfortable, yet he pressed on, more directly. "You became who you are under the Supreme Leader. I'm assuming that wasn't completely pleasant, and as useful as it is to the Order, all you're conditioned to controlling is combat and the Force. It's what you're good for, but no wonder you have emotional behavioral issues to address. Defective..." Hux mused into his drink.

He didn't really catch up to the depth of what he was saying until Kylo squeezed his cup so hard it shattered, which was hard to do. Those cups were _made_ not to break. But the Force could break a lot. The lighting directly above their table blew out with a sharp _'crack'_ , and the entire room went silent and froze, staring.

Hux stayed where he was, wide-eyed, but he'd frozen too. Kylo's hands were braced exactly like he wanted to flip the table.

"Ren..." Hux near-whispered slowly, in a low, warning tone. "I swear with everything in me, if you wreck one more thing--You know what? You're only proving my point when I used the word 'defective'." He hissed, but was leaning away gradually though, just in case the table did flip. _"I hate the Force. As far as I can see, it drives people insane. Loose cannons that need to be unmercifully disciplined--"_

Sharply, with clenched jaw Kylo let go of the table and stood up, leaving his half finished tray, and strode out, everyone parting and leaving a visible path in his wake.  
Hux cleared his throat, straightened his posture, and went back to eating his food at the darkened table.

~

Much to his chagrin, after dinner he started to feel a smidgen of guilt. He hadn't seen Kylo since the melodrama, and it was getting late, yet he was still patrolling the corridors. He hadn't wanted to seem like he was the bully here, _Kylo_ was the one that liked to trample all over everything Hux stood for and persist on letting immaturity get the best of him. But he knew Kylo was sensitive--too sensitive to be professional, if he were honest--and what he'd done before was poke a stick at what he figured was one of Kylo's biggest insecurities. He didn't want to wake up finding out Kylo had outright disappeared somewhere. He'd done it once before; not many people were needed to operate Kylo's command shuttle, and it was docked on the Finalizer. That would be a huge stunt to pull for something so small as this, '- _even for Ren_ ', Hux thought. _"I didn't hurt him. I got under his skin. We do this every day, it's practically protocol."_

He looked up and found he'd automatically walked himself right to Kylo's rooms, then nearly rolled his eyes before he pressed the intercom. It took a full minute before Kylo relented, but Hux was determined not to move.

The intercom connection beeped to life but Kylo said nothing.

"I want you to explain it to me." Hux called into the communicator. Several more seconds of silence.

"Why?" Kylo's voice finally came through. His tone was terse. Hostile. Hux could feel the contempt phasing through the metal. He sighed.

"Because I have to work with you. Nothing more. I'd very much rather this not devolve into some cesspool of further dissonance." Hux excused. His personal curiosity should mean nothing. Keyword being 'should', but he couldn't even deny it now. He heard some shuffling behind the sealed door.

"What if I said I don't know what exactly to tell you?" Kylo answered more agreeably.

"Let me in." Hux tried to sound it like an order, though he knew Kylo would only disagree that he even had to take such orders from Hux. It still worked. The door hissed and slid open just wide enough for Hux to step in sideways.

~

Once inside, Hux saw Kylo was very casually undressed. He was wearing standard pants, but he was barefoot, and he only wore an inordinately clingy, thin, short-sleeved gray top. He must have just showered; his hair was damp and the waves more relaxed, making the length seem slightly longer. Hux stood stiffly by the swiftly sealed doorway for quite a while, vaguely pondering that if Ren just showered but was wearing uniform pants so late in the evening, did that mean Kylo had only just then thrown the nearest clean clothes on to answer the door?

Kylo had turned his back immediately and paced deeper into the room, sitting profiled on the bed in dim lighting and leaning on his elbows, hands folding as he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"What is it, General?" Kylo said to the wall after too long a wait.

"I told you what. Before you opened the door." Hux replied tightly. He finally uncrossed his arms from behind his back and strode a few more steps in. "Any aversions you have toward me personally can be dealt with some other time. Unless you want to actually take them up with me now. But all I want is to clear up what happened before."

Kylo stood sharply. "Why are you prodding about this? You care, but you shouldn't. I can tell. Why?" Kylo was very close to losing his temper, and Hux just stood there, unsure of what he was even expecting now. It all seemed so...inane. Yet he couldn't leave it alone. He didn't want to, no matter how much he blathered about protocol and dissonance. This was a personal matter, and he was prodding, plain and simple. He sighed a little.

"I don't like what I said earlier." He admitted more quietly.

Kylo stayed still. "About what?" He asked calmly, almost so casual it was comical.

Hux sighed yet again shallowly but kept on, resolute. "About your conditioning. How it affected you." He furrowed his brows but stayed still while Kylo paced up to him.

"Affected me how?" Kylo pressed, just to be difficult, Hux suspected.

Hux only hesitated for a moment, but then it was as if his hand acted on its own. He reached out and grabbed Kylo's bare left forearm.

"This." He hadn't been 100% sure what would happen but he could guess, and sure enough Kylo sort of faltered and bowed slightly at the waist, but stayed there, staring at his arm. Hux dared to rub his palm in a slow twist, sliding against the skin and muscle. Kylo snatched away, backed up a step, gripping his left wrist in his hand and stared at Hux blankly. It seemed very extreme to Hux. _"Can he really not endure it that much?"_ He stepped forward, just one step, and Kylo stayed where he was and took a deep breath.

"So what? I can still do my job." Kylo admitted without any provocation whatsoever.

Hux had been carrying his gloves all night, but now he dropped them, making up his mind. He'd also sate his curiosity once and for all.

"Let's solve this." He stepped forward another step, cautiously, like approaching a wounded animal. Kylo did actually cower a bit, but he was between the bed and Hux.

"Solve it how?" Kylo asked quickly, still holding his wrist.

"How do you think?" Hux stepped all the way close, leaving about a foot of space between them. Kylo Ren was only a small few inches taller than he was, but Hux did admit that up close he seemed taller simply due to his build. Hux recalled the incident in the gyms and his eyes dropped to scan Kylo's torso. Hux moistened his lips briefly, unconsciously, then looked back up to see Kylo just staring, apprehension clear in his expression. He looked so very awkward, it de-aged him about ten years. And Hux already thought he looked like a child trapped in a man's body most of the time, but now it was just--just--he couldn't think of a word he wanted to admit using, at risk of seeming sentimental.

Hux sighed. "This is ridiculous. Here, look--" Hux reached out and took Kylo's wrist, the one he was still gripping, and made him slowly let go. As expected, the contact made Kylo stiffen up and take a strange breath, which became a series of strange breaths when Hux didn't let go of his wrist. Hux knitted his brows and looked up at Kylo's face again, growing legitimately concerned. "Ren...?" He cocked his head and watched the way Kylo's lips parted, the way his chest rose and fell with his clearly paced inhales. "You're not about to have some sort of panic attack, are you?" Hux asked dryly, but it was a legitimate question.

Kylo opened his mouth wider but hesitated before speaking, turning his head to lower his gaze to the floor.

"No. It's not that." He tried to back up again, but his legs bumped the bed, and Hux just stepped with him anyway. He hadn't let go of Kylo's wrist yet, but since Kylo had tried to get away, Hux felt the overwhelming urge to tease him a little. He slid his hand up along Kylo's arm, slowing when he passed the elbow, tracing the contours of the muscle of his upper arm and then holding there. Hux had been staring intently at what he was doing, but when he looked up he noted Kylo's slower, deeper inhale. His eyelids fluttered shut. His head bowed forward and Hux's own eyes lidded when he watched Kylo's shower damp hair slowly shift and fall across his forehead into his eyes. When Hux brought his other hand up and pressed it slowly to Kylo's abdomen, every muscle there tensed as Kylo took in a faster, sharper breath in alarm. His eyes opened to stare at Hux's hand as his face reddened.

A truer realization hit Hux like a blaster bolt.  

" _Oh._ Ohhh." When Kylo looked back up they locked gazes. "I was wrong. It's not just that you aren't used to it, and it's not that you don't want it or it makes you uncomfortable. You're...you--" Hux searched for a word, because Kylo certainly wasn't going to divulge on his own. "You're starved. You're not panicking, you don't stay away or recoil by choice. Just no one has had a nonmalicious touch for you in a long time. So long you're oversensitive to it--Ren I always thought you were too sensitive but this? This is too literal."

Now he was very curious. It intrigued him so much he was afraid of the implications about himself. Kylo didn't move, so Hux moved his hand slowly to Kylo's side and stayed there, his hand palming just above Kylo's hip absently, but to Kylo it was enough to make a slow shuffle backward, remember the bed was there, and close his eyes again face tilted toward the side the touch was on.

"How long has it been?" Hux asked almost clinically, like a doctor might, but he couldn't hide his own rapidly intensifying interest underlying the tone. "How long since someone's touched your skin outside of battle? How do regulation medical checks go?" Hux questioned.

"I dont--I don't go." Hux's hand on Kylo's upper arm had slid up to the top of Kylo's shoulder, making Kylo gasp mid sentence, but Hux looked up in alarm.

"Ren. You skip medical?" He was frankly appalled at such irresponsibility, but the intimacy of the moment was stalling whatever reaction he'd have under normal circumstances. His hand moved from Kylo's shoulder to slip under Kylo's shirt hem, and Kylo shivered both visibly and audibly, breath catching in his throat when Hux brushed the scar from the blaster wound he'd received the day the Starkiller was destroyed. His other hand moved from Kylo's other side, raising to brush the pads of his fingers along the scar marking Kylo's face. Hux had always thought it was a shame it happened _there_. He just had never admitted consciously that he cared, until just now.

"And you were in pain when your injuries got treated, so that doesn't count."

"And I was on too many meds to register much." Kylo added, his voice quiet and eyes closed as he leaned into Hux's touch. Hux almost smiled at the reaction, Kylo nearly nuzzling his hand.

"More?" He asked, his hand easing up, his fingers in Kylo's hairline. Kylo nodded.

"Yes...yes." This time he stepped forward.

"I suppose there's nothing to 'fix' now, except to give you want you need. But should it be me to do it?" Hux was fairly certain Kylo wouldn't name anyone else, and honestly, he hoped not. In the back of his mind he was kicking himself for wanting to do this, but the satisfaction he got from Kylo's current state of helplessness was just too good. He wasn't about to deny anymore that this appealed to him. And no one could deny that Kylo's body practically begged to be touched. That is, anyone who saw it. Hux had a feeling that only those who happened upon him during his workouts had seen any skin other than his face, and Hux did happen to notice that the room he'd been in was on a section of the ship with next to no traffic. He was always covered when he left his quarters, and Hux could guess he never received any casual visitors on the Finalizer. Until now, that is.

"No, not anyone else. They're all foreign to me or afraid of me but you. Please." Kylo was saying, his tone conveying a fear that Hux would leave him there just to be cruel. It was a legitimate fear, but no. Hux wasn't going to do that.

Hux inhaled slowly, savoring that 'please'. This was nice.

He started slow, continuing upward with the hand under Kylo's shirt while he stroked back Kylo's hair with his other hand. Hux watched in semi-awe as Kylo reacted to him. Little sighs were frequent. He kept leaning his face toward Hux's hand when it was near. Hux did tease him a little by moving away every time he did that, and watched Kylo still try to follow the touch and then stop himself when he realized what Hux was doing, but he never complained aloud. He just glanced at Hux with the weakest semblance of a glare Hux had ever seen, then became distracted by Hux's other hand, which was steadily pushing his shirt up.

"This shirt is flimsy." Hux mused quietly to himself. "Might as well not be wearing it." He dragged the hem all the way up. "Lift." He told Kylo, and Kylo hesitated just for a second before raising his arms and allowing Hux to peel off the garment. Hux deposited it on the floor and just stood there staring openly for a moment, before remembering that yes, he did have free rein to touch.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kylo said, his voice lazy, but a smirk was forming. Hux couldn't have that; he placed both hands to Kylo's waist and watched Kylo melt a little, swallowing down a moan.

"A little." Hux admitted coolly. "Hm. Is this what I have to do to get you to just stop being a rampaging disaster for one second?" He let his hands wander, coming back up and deliberately brushing past Kylo's nipples--which almost made him convulse--and settled his hands on Kylo's shoulders. He pondered what he would do next for a second, then pressed down on Kylo's shoulders. Kylo got the idea, and his eyes didn't leave Hux's face as he lowered himself down to sit on the bed. With Kylo looking up at him, Hux made a show of inspecting his neck and shoulders, tilting his head this way and that, then lifting Kylo's jaw in his hand so Kylo inclined his head further. He let him go and went back to his shoulders.

"You're holding all your tension here. _Calm down_." He pressed firmly at Kylo's shoulders until they dropped further. From there he made Kylo lean his head to one side, exposing his neck, where Hux traced lightly with his fingers and let the silky waves of hair near the nape of Kylo's neck slide between his fingers. He manipulated Kylo into rolling his head to the other side, giving a good stretch.

When he made Kylo tilt his head all the way back, Hux stroked his hand down the exposed pale skin of Kylo's neck. His hand closed around it but didn't squeeze, and Kylo made a low groan of pleasure at the feeling. Hux licked his lips again at the sight, tightening just a little to hear Kylo whine. Whine he did, but still leaning into that touch like his life depended on it. Hux let up a little and slowly stroked downward, and the feeling of Kylo swallowing, his throat moving against Hux's palm--Hux felt a sharp twinge of pleasure shoot through his spine. He struggled not to let it show in any physical way, but Kylo reached up and grabbed at the fabric at Hux's hip, pulling him in closer. He stared up at Hux as Hux's hand danced over his clavicle, his inhales growing deeper as if he were slowly losing his breath.

"Don't move." Hux told him, then walked away, finding it difficult to ignore the look of pleading in Kylo's eyes as he did so. But he only moved to the wall by the head of the bed and shoved off his boots, leaving them there. He came back to Kylo and placed his hand flat to the center of Kylo's chest and pushed him back slowly.

"General--" Kylo paused, but clearly still wanted the hand to stay on his chest.

"Yes, Ren? I can reach more of you this way." He replied before Kylo could get out a 'what are you doing'. "Do you want something else?" Hux asked instead, pausing with one knee on the bed and his hand still at the center of Kylo's torso.

Kylo hesitated for only a second before shaking his head 'no'.

"Alright then." He moved to press Kylo's hip, indicating he should shuffle backward to get his whole body on the bed. "This doesn't have to be anything more than what we already talked about." He justified out loud, more to himself than to Kylo, and Kylo seemed to mildly agree, but was too busy shutting his eyes in gratification when Hux knelt over him, sitting on his hips and pressing both hands to his sides.

"Haven't you ever done sparring wrestling? For training? Couldn't that get you used to close contact?" Hux asked.

Kylo shook his head. "I never did any spar wrestling past my teens--" He cut himself off, nearly arching off the bed with a little whimper when Hux stroked around his waist, coming back and tracing his abdominals with his fingers before moving all the way up, then down both arms again.

 _"And even still--sparring is still fighting."_ Hux thought as one hand moved down over Kylo's hip, all the way to where he grabbed Kylo's upper thigh. He sat up straighter to grab both and just rubbed, staring with rapt attention as Kylo lay splayed out in veritable bliss over the simplest of caresses.

"How long does someone have to go to get this deprived? Five years? Ten?...You've been on so high a level for so long, literally no one could touch you, even in battle. Is that it?" He wondered aloud. Kylo did try to mumble something that sounded vaguely like 'don't remember', but only choked on a gasp as Hux suddenly leaned all the way forward again, hovering over him and sticking a hand back into his hair. He tried to speak again as Hux seemed caught up in studying his face.

"Who touches _you_ , General?" Kylo managed to get out between quickly intensifying breaths. His eyes were still closed and he moistened his lips as Hux tugged on his hair a bit.  
Hux smirked a little.

"For one, I know you went to Snoke relatively young. I'm assuming you haven't had a friendly touch since. I...I had a very strict but moderately normal upbringing. And I had a normal military career. And I had my...moments."

Kylo raised an eyebrow, opening one eye at him. "I can't picture you...being with someone."

"I'm insulted." Hux drawled, then sat up again and rested both hands to Kylo's chest again as he peered down at Kylo. He turned his head to watch Kylo's hand flex and unflex a soft grip on the sheets. "Wait. If you've gone this long somehow never having an affectionate touch..." He paused very still and looked down between his legs where he was still sitting on Kylo's hips.

"Then you've never..."

Kylo flushed even further, the strawberry red color spreading to his neck and chest.

Hux didn't finish the statement Kylo knew he was going to make. No need. It wasn't as if Hux was going to make fun of him, and besides, he didn't suppose someone used by Snoke as a killing machine would have much capacity for worrying about such trivial things as virginity losing. Kylo himself seemed much too hellbent on his current path even recently to be distracted by romantic or sexual escapades. Hux was much the same way with his own work, but also, as he'd told Kylo, his life had been fairly normal compared. He hadn't had time or desire for love, no. But things happened, and he'd had a few experiences under his belt. At any rate, something was happening with him right now that he never conceived possible.

Hux slowly dragged his hips forward, nudging against Kylo's, bringing friction to the noticeably hardening bulge between Kylo's legs. Kylo's eyebrows lifted and his mouth opened as he gave a shuddering gasp, and his eyes darted up to stare at Hux inquisitively. Hux gave the slightest of shrugs and slowly moved his hips again, again until Kylo's eyelids fluttered shut once more and he gave slight, panting breaths at the sensation.

"Is that good?" He gave a pat of approval to Kylo's side, grinning minutely at Kylo's quick nod. "You want me to take care of you in this way." It was a statement, not a question, and Kylo nodded again. "Ask me, and I will." Hux demanded. He brought a hand up to Kylo's face, cupping the scarred side in his palm and moving his fingers down, finally settling near Kylo's mouth. He waited for Kylo to lean into the touch again, which he did, and Hux drew the hand away, taunting.

"Ask." He repeated.

Kylo, in no position to snark at him or be obstinate, nodded his head.

"Take...care of me?" He asked, quieter with each word as if he couldn't believe he'd just said that. Hux nodded curtly, graciously not bothering to make him beg right now. He dragged his fingertips lightly over Kylo's lips, one finger pressing on the bottom one, pulling it down a bit before he began to push two fingers back up and inside. Kylo cooperated desperately and parted his lips more. Hux couldn't place exactly why he wanted to stick his fingers in Kylo's mouth suddenly, but the urge was overwhelming. He pushed his fingers in and watched Kylo moan around them, Hux couldn't resist an answering moan at the sight of those constantly pouty lips around his fingers, and the wet heat inside against Kylo's tongue as Kylo began to suck without provocation. The sensation went straight to Hux's cock, and soon he could feel himself straining against his pants. He took a deep breath through the nose, not having expected it to go this far, but he wasn't about to stop now. If this was the way to finally subdue Kylo Ren into something more agreeable then he was more than willing.

Kylo whimpered a little as Hux deepened the grinding he was doing against Kylo's crotch, and when Kylo felt that Hux was hard too, he eyes opened again, and he slowly looked a lot less embarrassed about his predicament. When Hux pulled his fingers from Kylo's mouth, they left a thin string of saliva. Hux paused and stared at the two fingers, then put them in his own mouth, watching Kylo gape at the sight. He supposed that yes, it must be a bit shocking to suddenly see one's General like this. He paused the thrust of his hips and removed his fingers to speak as he had a sudden idea.

"Hm. You've never even been kissed, have you?" Hux asked, peering down at Kylo with his head cocked, appraising the way Ren's lips had flushed slightly redder with the slow in-and-out slide of the fingers. Kylo shook his head silently.

Without pause, Hux leaned down and pressed his mouth to Kylo's. Kylo's hands flew to Hux's waist like he was trying to ground himself, and the noise he made was just pitiful. The kiss was slow and languid, but not as invasive as it could have been; Hux licked inside Kylo's mouth once, then worried Kylo's bottom lip a bit with his teeth, gave a firmer press with both lips, then sat up again. He made a little huff of self-satisfaction.

"And now you have."

Kylo was gradually degrading into a mess as they continued. Hux quickly realized Ren had lost all reservations about being vocal, and any little thing Hux did caused a noise of some sort, from the small whines at the caresses around the shell of his ear, to the heavy groans and hisses of air between teeth when Hux circled a thumb around one nipple, which had him practically writhing in the sheets. All the while they thrust together slowly, Hux knowing he couldn't speed up if he wanted to draw this out longer and truly quench Kylo's thirst for contact. He did however know that this one time wouldn't be enough. He felt surprinsingly open to the idea, when just this morning, if someone had told him the day would end like this, he was pretty sure he'd laugh so loud he'd scare half the crew.

He finally stopped with the thrusting as Kylo visibly couldn't take much more and Hux thought he might start crying. Hux briefly thought he probably was interested in seeing that, but he'd tuck the idea away for later.

_"Mental note: Make Ren cry...he probably would if I just got up and left."_

Hux didn't want to leave though. He scooted further down so he was sitting on Kylo's upper thighs, and he began to undo Kylo's pants. His gaze flickered up when Kylo abruptly sat up on his elbows, but Hux simply shoved him back down just as abruptly with a well placed hand to the sternum.

"You want this?" Hux did ask as his fingers played along the delicate skin just above the waistband of Kylo's underwear.

"Yes.." Kylo muttered. He sounded mildly disgusted with himself. Hux didn't blame him one bit. Kylo didn't even have the interest factor of being able to lord this over Hux; his situation depended entirely on receiving Hux's help as a favor, and Hux was getting quite a specific high from his role in this little faux-tryst.

He tugged the waistband down to see what he'd be working with. Kylo's erection bobbed free and Hux took a slow inhale as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the girth of it. Kylo made a sound that would've made someone listening think he was in pain.

"Sh." Hux hushed him, rubbing low on Kylo's abdomen with his free hand while he looked back down to admire the stiff member in his hand, perfect and flushed under the touch of his pale fingers. Of course the added stimulation of the touch to Kylo's stomach did nothing to silence him, he was practically sobbing. "Fuck's sake Ren. You're bad off, pull it together." He was giving Kylo a hard time of course, but watching Kylo tremble to try and calm down regardless was worth it.

When Hux gave a long, slow, experimental stroke, Kylo lost all semblance of 'calm'. Hux had to use most of his strength to hold Kylo down, still enough to keep going, gripping Kylo's cock at the base and twisting upward in a slow steady motion, first firm, and then so softly it was barely there. He paused at the head and gave an experimental brush with his thumb, then stopped, watching how flushed in the face Kylo was, panting in short spurts and still clinging to the sheet for dear life, fisting it into messy bunches at his chest.

"Would you calm down? It's undignified." Hux mocked.

"I c-cant--do you want me dignified?" Kylo stammered, voice weak and raspy. He tried though, wetting his lips again and sighing. Hux saw at least a little tension leave the muscles in his neck and shoulders. Hux rose an eyebrow because he had a point, and simply continued slowly, apprehensively.

"So, this. Not even with your own hand?" He wondered, delicately moving his fingers down Kylo's length, slowly as he pleased. Kylo didn't exactly answer. It was like he started to nod, but then wasn't sure, and finally refused to give away anything else.

Hux toyed with the weight of Kylo in his palm, slowly leaning further to hover over the squirming body beneath him. Deciding to help Kylo be still, he leaned with his free hand to grab Kylo's wrists, moving them to pin them over Kylo's head. "Being restricted does wonders for you, doesn't it?" Hux told him as Kylo made a slight show of struggling, but rather easily gave up, arching his back as he began to swivel his hips upward into Hux's hand. Hux let him have the much needed friction and just looked down, watching him go. Hux began to alternate between pumping him faster and torturously slowing down. A few times he squeezed firmly enough that Kylo had to be still and just lay there gasping.

"You're lasting a suspiciously long time for someone who's never had this before."

Kylo pouted up at him in annoyance. It was a beautiful expression, Hux had to admit. He at last did unpin Kylo's wrists, but only to tangle fingers in his hair as they resumed, and Kylo managed to keep himself more controlled, but he still bent his knees further, a hand coming up to stabilize himself around Hux's waist as he needily worked himself into Hux's hand.  
Hux let him, and by the way Kylo's lips parted and his brows furrowed in stress, he could almost feel that Kylo probably wanted to be kissed again, but he wouldn't do it. Not tonight, he told himself. _"This wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, none of it..."_

Kylo felt so hard in Hux's hold that it had to be aching by now. Hux praised Kylo with a purring approval, lingering near the head of his cock and rubbing the head with a thumb again, teasing pearls of precome from the tip, then slicking them down the entire length of him.

Kylo nearly stopped moving and shuddered, then more sharply started to move again, Hux's hand nearly sending burning sensations up his spine.

"Almost--ah--" Kylo lost his ability to speak, and Hux grinned, a bit breathless himself. His hand was still in Kylo's hair, so he stroked it back, playing with it behind Kylo's ear. All this while he'd been ignoring his own hard arousal, but that was no matter for now. Toying with Kylo had been his only concern.

"Good--aren't you _good_ for me...Almost there--" Hux told him, and watched Kylo drop his head back further, exposing that neck again. It was tempting but Hux didn't touch, only admired this time. Sinking his teeth in would have been ideal, but again--this wasn't supposed to be like that. Not tonight anyway. Kylo's hands that had been clinging to Hux's waist and hip for dear life dropped away as he lost a little more control, the tension in his body reaching a peak.

"I'm not going to fuck you Ren." Hux leaned to speak against Kylo's ear, his voice holding in the stress of his own sexual tension. "But maybe that can be another night, if you're good." Kylo opened his eyes to meet Hux's intent stare when Hux sat up, and got trapped admiring the look on his face. Something that read between power-tripping and mild pity. Whether Kylo liked that or not, the coiled pleasure knotting inside him swelled regardless.

"Will you be good?" Hux asked him. Kylo's desperate thrusts into his hand stuttered, and while Kylo was trying to get out a weak 'yes' his entire body tensed. He spilled suddenly over Hux's hand and his own stomach. Hux bit his lip as he admired the sight, and gave a few more lazy strokes--until Kylo began to groan again at the excess stimulation as he rode out the spasms, and Hux saw his chance. He kept stroking Kylo's twitching member, watching with sadistic fascination as Kylo squirmed, eyes squeezing shut, veins visibly bulging in his forearms while he death-gripped the sheets until finally--

"Ah, please! Please Hux please--" He rasped, arching off the bed. Hux held Kylo's hips still with one hand while his other thumb rubbed repeatedly over the oversensitive head of Kylo's cock until Kylo nearly began wailing, throwing his head back and then panting in harsh gasps. Finally Hux let go, but only when he saw the tears pricking at the corners of Ren's eyes.

He took a deep breath and sat back on Kylo's legs, patting his upper thigh in approval while Kylo melted, panting and throwing on arm limply across his face as he tried to regain composure.  
As Hux regulated his own breathing, trying to control himself in turn, he rolled off of Kylo unceremoniously and dropped back to the bed beside Kylo. He stared at the ceiling and breathed in and out steadily, more than a little bit smug about what he'd just done while Kylo panted beside him in a post-orgasmic daze for quite awhile, and eventually Hux pulled a handkerchief out of his breast-pocket and wiped his own hand clean first, then tossed the cloth over Kylo. The thing fluttered and settled over Kylo's stomach. Kylo made no move to touch it whatsoever for several minutes.

"Do you--I mean I can--for you..." Kylo was trying to say. Hux blinked and shook his head immediately.

"No need...I can control myself for now, unlike some people." He sensed that Kylo wanted to at least elbow him, but had no energy to do so.

~

It was several minutes before either of them said anything. Hux laid there flat, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded at his chest and his ankles crossed until his head completely cleared. Kylo didn't move either for awhile, until Hux felt him sit up a bit and look over.

"Are you staying?" Kylo asked.

Hux couldn't detect a tone one way or another, so he looked to try to read Kylo's face. Kylo was just looking, and it was still hard to read.

"No." He decided to answer. Kylo laid back down wordlessly. "What's supposed to happen if I did?" He asked after a few more seconds of silence. He felt Kylo shrug. It was a bit longer before Hux asked the question he really wanted a clear answer for. "You couldn't have really gone so many years without having any contact you actually liked." Hux began, his voice showing his disbelief clearly. When Kylo said nothing, he went on. 

"When was the last time? Was it actually the last time you were hugged as a child? A teen?"

Kylo took a slow inhale as if debating what to say. When he spoke, Hux could tell he meant it though.

"I don't remember the last time exactly. Things are hazy right before and right after I left with Supreme Leader. As if I blocked it out."

Hux knew nothing about that, and he wasn't about to pry now. But it did pose a different question. "And my touch...was wanted. Of everyone, mine." Hux could barely believe that, but the evidence was still all over Kylo's sheets and abdomen. "If it wasn't me, would it have gone this far?"

"Force sensitivity might have made me more susceptible. Like it does to everything..." Kylo answered hastily, but Hux couldn't help but feel like that was at least a partial excuse. Kylo sat up slowly, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, and Hux just stared at the expanse of his back, vaguely wondering why he hadn't taken the time to explore that more. Again, some other night perhaps.

After several prolonged moments of stillness, Kylo spoke again. "I'm taking a shower. _Another_ shower." With that, Kylo stood up and sighed heavily before taking himself into the restroom.

"I won't be here when you come out." Hux called after him. There was a long silence, then Kylo muttered something from beyond the cracked doorway that Hux couldn't hear, and Hux heard the shower start.

While Hux listened to the shower running, he considered staying. If he was planning to do this again, then why not? There was the whole issue of getting all the way back to his own rooms in the morning without being seen, but he was the General of this ship, and no one should dare question where he is early in the morning. It was none of anyone's business.  
Hux got up from the bed. Part of him felt he really should have asked Kylo to return the favor, but it wasn't as if he needed it the same way Kylo did. He could wait. He would wait as long as Kylo could stand withdrawal. 

Feeling the need to have the absolute last decision on the matter, Hux glanced around the room until he found Kylo's communicator pad laying on a table in the corner. He'd leave a note on it.

_'Someone starving on my ship should probably ask for sustenance in the future.'_

That should get the message across.  
As he left the room, he supposed he was in for a battle of wills that would last at least a week, but still, he was confident that Kylo would be the one to snap first. This time, he'd know exactly what was required to tame him.

~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im at kyloknightofhux.tumblr :)


End file.
